Ben 10’s Adventures of Kung Fu Panda/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Opening * Po: narrating Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose Kung Fu skills were the stuff of legend. He travelled the land in search of worthy foes. * Dragon Warrior enters the shop filled with ferocious animal-like thugs. Several of them were holding bunny villagers hostage. The Dragon Warrior sits down and eats his meal. * Gang Boss: I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew on my fist! the table * Po: narrating The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full. Dragon Warrior raises his hand. Then he swallowed. Dragon Warrior swallowed his meal. And then he spoke. * Dragon Warrior: Enough talk. Let's fight! SHA-SHA-BOOEY! * Dragon Warrior delivers a series of punches and kicks and the whole gang goes flying in various directions. * Po: narrating He was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness! * Ninja Cat: My eyes! * Gator Bandit: He's too awesome! * Female Bunny: And attractive. * Male Bunny: How can we repay you? * Dragon Warrior: There is no charge for awesomeness... or attractiveness. hundred assassins appear and surround the warrior. The entire bar swells, packed to the rafters with ninjas. KABLOOEY! roof explodes and the warrior with a cloud of ninjas erupts into the sky. Like a tornado, the warrior twists and kicks them away rapidly. * Po: narrating It mattered not how many foes he faced. They were no match for his bodacity. * groups of thousands of foes leap at the warrior while in the air, but with a single flashy move he sends them flying. The beaten warriors plummet into the lake like rain as the warrior treks back across the bridge. * Po: narrating Never before had a panda been so feared... and so loved. looks up towards the Jade Palace, where a group of five warriors stand in various poses. Even the most heroic heroes in all of China, the Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master. * Five leap down from the palace, land in front of the warrior, and bow respectfully, before flanking in positions on both sides of him. * Monkey: We should hang out. * Dragon Warrior: Agreed. * Five strike an attack pose, as they face an army of thousands of bandits. * Po: narrating But hanging out would have to wait. 'Cause when you're facing the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain— slices off the heads of the bandits' spears with a shiny green sword and leaps into battle with the Five. ... there's only one thing that matters. And that's— * in mid-air, the Five suddenly talk to the warrior in a strange voice. * Monkey: Po! Get up! * Tigress: You'll be late for work! * Dragon Warrior: Whuh? * warrior suddenly falls, and Po lands hard on a wooden floor of his own room, revealing that the whole battle was actually a dream. He tries to clear his head and wake up. * Mr. Ping: Po! Get up! * looks around his room and see that it's filled with various kung fu posters (including a poster featuring all of the Five) and souvenirs, and a wooden version of the Sword of Heroes (the green sword). Po sighs and attempts to kick himself to his feet, but finds his belly too worthy a foe. * Mr. Ping: Po! What are you doing up there? * Po: Uh, nothing! hops to his feet and faces his action figures. Hi-ya! Monkey! Mantis! Crane! Viper! Tigress! Grrraahh— * on the balcony of the neighboring house, a pig watering flowers stares at Po. Po tries to play it cool and then quickly ducks out of sight. - - - - (Later Ben and his Plumbers were in China) * Ben Tennyson: We’re here. Shifu's training session with the Furious Five/Oogway's vision - - - - Ben and his Plumbers meet Po for the first time/Dragon Warrior tournament - - - - - - * : Uh, Po, are you sure about this? This seems pretty dangerous. - - - Ben meets Shifu, Oogway, and the Furious Five * wakes up from his impact as the Furious Five look down at him. * Po: groans What's going on? Where, uh... Oogway pointing at him What are you pointing...Oh! Okay. Sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was. * Oogway: How interesting. * : Po! in the crowd with his friends Are you okay? * crowd gasps in surprise. The Furious Five, Shifu, and Oogway are also surprised. * : Why is everyone looking at us like that? * Oogway: Well, wax my shell! Humans and dinosaurs! Here in the Valley of Peace! - - * Monkey: Ash's legs Look at that! He's got long legs like you, Crane. * Crane: That he does. laughs But he sure doesn't have a beak, wings, or any feathers either. * Mantis: He doesn't have an antenna. That's for sure. * Viper: * Tigress: Pikachu What an unusual creature. Category:Transcripts